


A Visit From The Future

by Black_wolf_21



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Cute, Future Fic, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 04:35:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16509488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_wolf_21/pseuds/Black_wolf_21
Summary: New York institute gets an unexpected visit from Rafael Lightwood-Bane, the adoptive son of Alec Lightwood and Magnus Bane. Except it's year 2018 and Magnus and Alec haven't adopted him yet. Rafael was sent by the Clave to the past to warn Shadowhunters about a demon attack that could potentially put the Mortal Cup in danger. So you can imagine everyone's surprise when they learn Magnus and Alec have a son in the future.





	A Visit From The Future

Jace Lightwood Herondale was just having a normal day, walking to his room in the New York institute where he lived, when suddenly, a portal just randomly showed up in front of him. He quickly grabbed his weapon and set gaurd ready to fight.

From the portal a young boy popped out and rolled to the ground.

A boy couldn't be more than 16 years old. He was tall and he had dark hair.

Jace didn't think much. He took out his blade, pointed it to the boy and said:

"Identify yourself!"

When the boy turned and saw Jace his face brightened up. He ignored the blade and went straight into Jace's arm and hugged him.

Jace was confused by this, to say the least. Who was this boy and why was he hugging him?

"Oh my God it's good to see you Uncle Jace! It means I'm on the right spot!"

Did he just say... Uncle?

"What did you just call me?"

"Wait no. Don't tell me you are not Uncle Jace?"

"Jace I am, Uncle not really."

The boy was relieved.

"I won't explain myself twice. I'll tell you everything you need to know once everyone gather around. For now I need you to help me find my father."

"Who is everyone?! What are you talking about?! Who are you, and who in the world is you father?!"

"Okay if I recall right the main room is this way." The boy said completely ignoring Jace. Many would find Jace's yelling intimidating, but not this kid. Jace was confused and he decided to just follow the boy.

"If you could just tell me who we are looking for, maybe I could help you!" Jace was calling for the boy.

"You'll see Uncle Jace, you'll see."

"Can you please stop calling me uncle? You are freaking me out."

"Never." He smiled

In that moment the two of them got to the main table where they saw Clary, Alec and Isabelle.

The boy seemed to be more relieved when he saw them.

"Jace, who is this?" Alec asked

"I'd like to know too!" Jace said

"I'm aware, all of you must be confused by my presence, so let me introduce myself. My name is Rafael. Rafael Lightwood-Bane." The boy looked at Alec. "Your son".

Alec's face went completely pale. He just stood there frozen, not sure what to think.

"Wh-what?" Alec finally asked

"Yep. I come from the future where you and Papa adopt a son."

"Papa?" Isabelle asked

"Magnus Bane? I thought my last name explained it."

"We adopt a son?"

"Aham. Well, two, to be precise. And a daughter."

"What?" Alec was shocked

"Deep breaths, dad, deep breaths. Hey what date is it again?"

"March 24." Said Clary

"And year?" Rafael asked

"Oh, right, 2018." She added

"Good. Right time, right place."

"And... When, are you coming from?" Isabelle asked

"Year 2032."

"Oh my God." Clary said

"Yep, you adopt me in 2 years, when I'm just five and raise me since. Are you gonna have a heart attack?" He said when he looked at Alec

"Possibly. Wait, how do we know you are who you say you are? How do we know you are not lying?"

"Oh please, dad. I know all of your deepest, darkest secrets. Ask me anything."

"Alright..." Alec then whispered a question to his apparent son on which he replied with:

"That's easy. Uncle Simon."

"Yeah that's him."

"So, Rafael, what can you tell us about the future?" Izzy wondered

"Anything that doesn't involve death. Apparently I can tell you about someone who is gonna die and if you stop that from happening, I will accidentally erase myself from existence."

"Okay, will I ever have a boyfriend, and I mean long term relationship." Asked Izzy

Almost everyone sighed and face palmed while Rafael just laughed and said:

"Oh my dear aunt. Since I've been adopted I've seen you in a relationship with one man, and one man only."

"Okay? So? Who is it?"

"His name is Simon Lewis."

Everyone was staring at Izzy. She was surprised but she was also smiling.

"And what about us?" Clary asked "Are Jace and I still together?"

"Yeah. What do you think about the name Melissa, aunt?" He said looking at Clary

"It's a beautiful name. I've always imagined having sister or a daughter named Melissa... How did you know?"

"Lucky guess." Rafael smiled

"What are their names?" Alec asked "your siblings, what are they called?"

"Madzie and Max." 

"Okay, I need to sit down." Alec said while pulling a chair and sitting on it.

"Sounds like a good idea. Also, where is Papa?"

Alec pulled out his phone and quickly called Magnus.

"Hi, how fast can you get here?" Alec asked

Suddenly there was a portal in the middle of the institute and glamorous Magnus Bane coming out of it, causing some attention from other Shadowhunters in the institute.

"What's going on?" Magnus asked

"This kid came from year 2032 and he asked for you." Jace said

"Year 2032? How is that even possible?"

"Well you see, in my timeline, time traveling is possible when absolutely necessary."

"And it was necessary for us to have a heart attack?" Alec asked

"Ah, you and your sarcasm..." Rafael laughed. "No, as much as it's fun freaking you out, that is not why I'm here."

"And why are you here? And who are you?" Magnus asked confused

"Oh, right, I'm Rafael Lightwood-Bane. Your son."

Magnus froze just like Alec did.

"Yes, feel free to have a heart attack, but please not right now. Right now we have important things to discuss."

"What are you saying child?" Magnus asked

"In couple of months, you'll adopt a child worlock, girl, to be precise, called Madzie. Next year there is gonna be blue, worlock baby, abandoned in front of Shadowhunter Academy and you'll adopt him too and name him Max. And of course, save best for last, there comes me. A five year old Shadowhunter child, one of the few survivors of Mortal War. You two take care of us since you adopt us and we are one big happy family. Can we get to the reason why I'm here, now?"

Magnus and Alec couldn't move or speak. They were shocked. But then again, that is what they dreamed of. Having family together. It was just a lot to take in, in so little time.

"Alright, tell us why you are here." Clary said

"Right, there is gonna be a demon attack in about a month, and you need to be careful, because they are going to try to steal the Mortal Cup. You can't let that happen." Rafael said

"Tell me, Rafael, if time traveling is rare from... when... you come from, why did they choose you of all people to tell us that?" Jace asked

"Well there was about fifty other volunteers, but they thought: 'who will the Head of The New York institute trust more than his own son?'"

"Makes sense." Alec finally menaged to say

"So are you staying here to fight with us, or...?" Izzy asked

Rafael gave her a "are you crazy woman?" look and said:

"When Dad and Paps found out I was going to be time traveling they were so furious I thought they were going to kill me. They are probably yelling at Clave for 'letting their underaged son time travel without asking for their promition first' as we speak. If I stay and put myself in danger and they find out, which they will, they always do, I'm a dead man. And honestly I'm too young to die. So no, aunt Izzy, I am not staying."

"Reasonable." Is all Izzy said as she was familiar with Alec's anger.

"So, is this a goodbye?" Magnus asked

"For now. Goodbye hug? I mean I'm going to see you guys in like 10 seconds, but you won't see my pretty face for two more years."

Isabelle was the first one to pull him into a hug and while hugging him she said:

"I'm gonna miss you little nephew."

"I'd say the same but I'll see your angry face as soon as I go through the portal."

She smiled.

Rafael then walked over to Jace opened his arms and said:

"I'm sorry for traumatising you Uncle Jace."

Jace took him into a hug and said:

"All forgiven kiddo."

Then he moved on to Clary he hugged her and whispered so only she could hear:

"You'll have twins. Jocelyn and Melissa."

Clary's face brightened up and suddenly she had huge smile on her face.

Rafael put his finger on his mouth: "Shh..."

Then finally, it was time for Rafe to say goodbye to his dad and his papa.

He sighed. "If I ask you to remember this moment 14 years from now and go easy on me, will you do it?"

"No." Magnus and Alec both said at the same time, smiling.

"I thought so." Rafe said and hugged them both at the same time. "See you in two years."

They smiled at him.

Rafael then took out a ring from his pocket and put it on the floor. Suddenly, from the ring came out a light which made a portal in the middle of the institute. 

Before going through it Rafael final words (for now) to his family were: "See you in the future"

After he was gone, they all just stood there, thinking about the things the boy just told them.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy guys, thank you so much for reading, it means a lot to me. I'm sorry for any mistakes, English is not my first language. If you liked this, you can check out my Wattpad account: black_wolf_21. Also this is my first fic ever so I'm sorry if it sucked. :)  
> Thanks and have a lovely day/night


End file.
